The Dating Danes Couple
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: Lorelai and Luke are 16 and 17 know each other from Stars Hollow high but he's a dirty diner owner and she is a privilaged society daughter but is pregnant with Luke's daughter and run's away from her home in Hartford
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Time Fram: Luke and Lorelai are 16 and 17 but know each other and are dating

One day after pregnant Lorelai run's away from her house in Hartford she is working in the diner with Luke when he finally wakes up and comes downstair's

''hey stud'' she says

''hey mommy how are you feeling sweetie?'' he asks her and put's his hand on her stomach ''good morning I love you'' he says and kisses her

''good morning hadsome I'm doing ok daddy and I love you too babe'' she says and kisses him back

''by the way thank's for letting me sleep in I must of been really tired'' he says

''yes you we're and my pleasure you deserve it because you work so hard you need to sleep in once in a while it's good for you'' she says

''how'd you sleep sweetie?'' he asks her

''great better than I have in month's'' she tells him

''good that's good'' he says and smiles

'' so what are you up to today?'' he asks her

''just helping you out around here'' she tells him

''ok only if your feeling up to it'' he says

''I am and plus my dad will probably be out looking for me today and once he find's me will try and drag me back home to Hartford'' she tells him

''well I'm not going to let him do that because I love you too much and I want you to be here with me where I can keep my eye on you and my daughter'' he says

''well he's not going like it once find's out that I'm living here with you'' she tells him

''well what do you want?'' he asks her

''I don't want to leave here and leave you because I might lose you'' she says

''or me lose you'' he says

''no that's not ever going to happen because I love you and I need you to be in my life and your baby's/daughter's life she's going to need her father'' she tells him and kisses him

''I love you too'' he says and kisses her 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

''so have/did you eat anything this morning sweetie do you want me to make you something you have to eat?'' he asks her

''yea ok how about some nice chilled fruit salad sounds good'' she says

''ok that sounds good'' he says and smiles and get's right on making it for her

Lorelai goes into the frdge and pulls out her big bottle of water and open's the plastic seal around it and start's downing it

''thirsty babe?'' Luke asks her

''you have no idea what pregnancy does to you'' she says

a few minute's later he finishes her fruit salad and pushes it toward's her and she takes a bite

''mmm this is good hunnie'' she tells him

''good'' he says

''but do you have any whipped cream?'' she asks him

Luke get's some out and handls some to her and she put's some on her fruit

''good?'' he asks her

''yes very chilled and nice and cold'' she says

he comes over and wrap's his arms around her and kisses her head then get's to work around the diner while she eat's and relaxes 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

''so do you really think that your dad would really come here all the way to Stars Hollow just to drag you all the way back to Hartford?' Luke asks her

''Probably because my mother is crazy and because they have a sence of how they want to raise this baby they want to raise it the same way they raised me in a stuck up rich snooty society kind of way/enviroment and to make sure that she get's a proper education the one that I never got'' she tells him

''oh'' he says

''but that's not going to happen because she is our kid and we are going to raise her and not them'' she tells him

'I want to be a pal a buddy a best friend kind of parent not an authority parole officer kind of parent to my/our kid'' she tells him

''good'' he says

''she will get a proper education she doesn't need thier help'' Lorelai tells him

''but what if she wants it what if she wants her grandparent;s to be in her life

''Luke come on donlt lose it on me now but if that's what she wants then that's fine I'm not going to keep her from them but we will cross that bridge when we come to it'' she tells him

''ok'' he says

''by the way I want to go baby shopping sometime this week when you are free to get the rest of the stuff we need and don't have because I want to be full prepared for when this baby arrives in just a few short month's'' she tells him

''but we already have everything and we don't need anything else/more what don't we have?'' he asks her

''we don't have everything on my list that I want this kid to have and to get the thing's that I havn't gotten yet and thing's that I didn't get at my baby shower that Sookie threw for me'' she tells him

''ok then'' he says

''thank you'' she says 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Lorelai lean's against the counter with her hand on her stomach

''ahh sweetie careful good morning sweetie baby'' she says

''hey you ok sweetie?'' Luke asks her

''yea yea I'm ine the baby is just awake and she's letting me know it that's all'' she says and smiles

''good morning sweetpea'' Luke says and put's his hand on her stomach

''I think she knows and likes the sound of her daddy's voice'' Lorelai says and smiles

Luke just smiles

Lorelai continue's to just rub her stomach

''hey are you sure your going to be ok maybe you should see a doctor'' he tells her

''no I'm fine'' she says

''sit,sit'' he says and makes her sit down in a chair

Lorelai relaxes and breathes and closes her eyes and rubs her stomach and wait's for her pains to subside and tries to get the baby to go to sleep and then stand's up against and goes to the fridge and get's out another bottle of water and drinks some then start's helping Luke serve the customers that are in the diner that morning 


End file.
